This invention relates in general to electrical snap action switches of the type employing a spring contact element adapted for snap action movement between two alternative switch positions engaged with or disengaged from a switch contact.
Snap action switches of heretofore known types generally have been adapted for actuation by an operating means moving in a direction normal to the switch body. Such type switches thus are entirely unsuitable for use in applications where the operating means for actuating the switch moves in a direction parallel to the switch body.
Many of such prior type snap action switches also employ flat switch blades having toed-in leg portions such as normally produce high stress areas in the switch blade. These stress areas are exposed directly to resistive heating, by the current passing through the stressed member when the switch is in its closed current-conducting position during usage, such as could shorten the switch life especially in high current applications. Because the stress in such switch blades with toed-in legs is more or less concentrated within a short portion of the length of the switch blade, the possibility of stress cracking of the switch blade, due to the notch sensitive beryllium-copper alloys customarily employed therefor, is thus always present in such type snap action switches.
Also, most if not all prior type snap action switches have only limited, if any at all, overtravel capability. Such switches, therefore, are unsuitable for use in applications requiring a relatively large overtravel capability.